


Getting Married Today

by writetherest



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She takes a moment to breathe in, to look at her reflection in the mirror. She knows this is right. She knows this is what she wants. She's ready for this, the next step in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Married Today

**Author's Note:**

> Written for West Wing Pumpkins.

"You ready for this, Mols?" Her brother asks her, as he kisses her cheek.

She smiles at him and nods. "Yeah, Huck."

He smiles back at her and gives her a wink. "Knock 'em dead, kid." Then he slips out of the room, leaving her alone with her mother. The others are already in place. She turns, the white gown flowing behind her.

"How do I look?"

"Gorgeous, baby. Just gorgeous." Is her mother's reply. It brings a smile to her face.

"Are you sure about this, Molly? Because if you aren't…"

"Mom. I'm sure. I'm positive."

"How positive?"

"Andy Wyatt Positive." That shuts her mother up.

"I love you, baby." She whispers, dusting her lips over Molly's cheek.

"I love you too, Mom." Then her mother makes her exit, leaving her alone. Well and truly alone.

She takes a moment to breathe in, to look at her reflection in the mirror. She knows this is right. She knows this is what she wants. She's ready for this, the next step in her life.

She knows that her mother is worried, that her brother is worried. She understands their concern and loves them for it. She knows her brother is afraid he's going to lose his best friend. She knows her mother is afraid that Molly will lose her independence, or that her marriage will turn out like her own. But Molly isn't afraid of that.

Molly is ready to let go of some of her independence. She's ready to tie herself to someone else. And she's ready to take someone else's name. It's not that she's in any way ashamed of her name, not at all. But she's ready to have just one last name. She's ready to lose Molly Wyatt-Ziegler and become simply Molly Andrews.

Her mother had assured her that she didn't need to take her husband's name. She could keep Wyatt-Ziegler. But Molly knew that wasn't what she wanted. And she certainly wasn't going to hyphenate and become Molly Wyatt-Ziegler-Andrews.

Joining names was her mother's forte. First with her father for their marriage, then again to bestow the name on her children, and then finally on the Seaborn-Wyatt ticket. All three times had served her mother well and Molly loved and respected all that she had done.

But Molly wasn't her mother, as much as people said she looked like her. Molly wasn't quite as strong, wasn't quite as confident, wasn't quiet as sure. She was simply Molly. Molly Wyatt-Ziegler, who was ready now to become Molly Andrews.

She turned and walked out of the dressing room, smiling at the sight of her father, waiting patiently to walk her down the aisle. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hello, beautiful." He kissed her cheek. "You look so much like your mother."

He had a far away look in his eye, the one Molly knew he got when he was thinking of her mother and their marriage and all that had gone on between them. Although they had never officially gotten back together, just continued to fall in and out of each others' lives, always tethered together by her and Huck, Molly knew without a doubt that her father had always and would always love her mother. She could tell just by the way he looked at her, or looked when he thought about her.

It was the same look she caught sometimes on her husband-to-be's face, when he didn't think she was looking. And that's how she knew she was ready. Because that was the kind of love she wanted forever.

"I love you, Daddy." She tells him, and she hopes he knows that it's true. That she's always loved him, through everything.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. You ready?"

"Yes." She says with resolution, with the confidence of her mother and father combined, because for once she feels it, for once she knows it. "I'm ready."  



End file.
